Be My First Love
by kkamjjonghun
Summary: Can't make summary. baca aja biar tau " / KYUMIN Fanfiction / CHAP 1 is up
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Typo bertebaran, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like Don't Read.

Disclaimer: semua cast di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan fans mereka. Kecuali Sungmin yang udah sah menjadi pacar author #Smirk

Happy Reading ~ ~ ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Be My First Love (Prolog)

"A….aku….sebenarnya.." kata seorang yeoja gugup.

"Ne? Kau sebenarnya? wae?" kata namja yang menjadi lawan bicara yeoja itu.

"Aku….johahaeyo Cho Kyuhyun!" akhirnya pernyataan itu keluar langsung keluar dari yeoja itu.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Ye? A…apa maksudmu Sungmin noona? Kau, menyukaiku?" kata namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu memastikan.

"Ne, aku menyukaimu Kyuhyun-ah. Neomu johahaeyo! Neomu saranghaeyo! Mau kah kau menjadi namjachingu ku?" kata yeoja yang bernama Lee Sungmin dengan malu-malu dan gugup. Terlihat sekali dari kepalanya yang ditundukkan. Ia berharap-harap cemas.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali.

1 menit….

2 menit…..

3 menit….

5 menit… Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sungmin yang sudah pesimis langsung memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah Kyuhyun-ah mianhae aku lancang. Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Hehe." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ia berharap dengan ia berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun akan menerimanya.

"Mianhae noona." kata Kyuhyun mulai bicara.

"Ye? A..apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah? Aku tidak mengerti." kata Sungmin yang mulai harap-harap cemas.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataanmu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi namjachingu mu untuk saat ini. Jeongmal mianhae.." kata Kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal.

"Ah, aniyo Kyu. Gwenchanaeyo. Mungkin aku yang terlalu percaya diri. Ah, mianhae." kata Sungmin. Terlihat sekali kalau dia kecewa.

"Tapi, aku bisa memberikanmu satu kesempatan noona. Asalkan kau bisa menerima persyaratan dari ku." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Jjinja? Ah apa itu Kyu? Apapun itu aku akan mencoba melakukannya untukmu Kyu." kata Sungmin yang terlihat kembali bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Bisakah kau tidak bersama denganku lagi selama 6 tahun?" kata Kyuhyun yang kelihatan serius sekarang.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" kata Sungmin.

"Aku ingin mengujimu. Jika kau bisa bertahan tanpa berkomunikasi, bertemu, atau bertatap muka denganku selama 6 tahun tanpa melupakanku, aku akan menjadikanmu yeojachingu-ku." kata Kyuhyun.

"T…tapi…..6 tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat Kyu. A..ak…aku takut tidak bisa melakukannya Kyu. Kau adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku." kata Sungmin agak kecewa dengan persyaratan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau memberikan persyaratan itu karena tidak ingin bersamaku lagi?" mata Sungmin sudah mulai basah sekarang.

"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin menguji kesetiaanmu. Aku hanya ingin berpacaran dengan wanita yang setia." kata Kyuhyun. "Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya tidak apa-apa noona. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi aku mohon mulai sekarang lupakanlah aku." kata Kyuhyun.

"Andwe! Aku tidak mau melupakanmu! Jujur saja kau ini adalah cinta pertamaku Kyu, mana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu secepat ini?" tak terasa pipi Sungmin sudah basah. Ia menangis.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang sedang menangis di hadapannya. Ia hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin mulai berbicara.

"Arasseo Kyu. Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu. A…..aku akan mencobanya." kata Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Sungmin langsung terkejut.

"Hmm… Baiklah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang masa percobaanmu dimulai. Selain kau tidak bisa berkomunikasi denganku, kau juga tidak boleh mencari informasi tentangku selama 6 tahun kedepan. Jika kau berbohong, aku akan langsung mengetahuinya. Jadi aku minta kejujuranmu." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, arasseo." kata Sungmin sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu 6 tahun lagi noona." kata Kyuhyun sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini baru prolognya, maaf kalo kependekan ._. Tapi pas udah masuk ke cerita author usahain buat manjangin (?) cerita ini. Minat Review? Silahkan B)

salam manis dari author *tebar menyan*


	2. Chapter 2

**Be My First Love**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rated: T** , author gaberani bikin rated M (/,\) kalo baca sih berani ~ #eh

**Warning: Cerita bikinan author yang masih hijau dalam dunia per-ff-an. That is KyuMin fanfiction! but that is genderswitch, OOC (maybe), bahasa masih acak-acakan, judul gak sesuai cerita, typo masih bertebaran, gak sesuai dengan EYD, cerita pasaran, alur maksa, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. If you don't like, don't read.** Tapi kalo tetep nekat baca ya author gabisa maksa ~

**Wanna bash? Just bash me, not cast in my fanfic! Arasseo?**

**Disclaimer: Cast yang ada di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga, teman, management, dan fans-fans mereka. Author di sini Cuma pinjem nama mereka, habis mau pinjem hatinya gak dikasih **

**FF ini asli dari fikiran author, author gak tengok kanan kiri kok pas bikin ff ini (/,\)**

**Summary: "mianhae aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataanmu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi namjachingumu untuk saat ini. Jeongmal mianhae." | "tapi aku bisa memberikanmu satu kesempatan noona. Asalkan kau bisa menerima persyaratan dariku." | "Jinjja? Apa itu Kyu? Apapun itu aku akan mencoba melakukannya untukmu." | "bisakah kau tidak bersama denganku lagi selama 6 tahun?"**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sung Min (Sungmin)**

**Cho Kyu Hyun (Kyuhyun)**

**Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)**

**Lee Dong Hae (Donghae)**

**Choi Min Ho (Minho)**

**(Cast akan bertambah di seiring jalannya cerita)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aku, apakah bisa menjalani persyaratan itu? Bisakah aku menjauh darinya, tidak bertemu dengannya, berbicara dengannya, tidak mencari tahu tentang dirinya lagi? Apakah aku akan tetap setia padanya sampai nanti? Mengapa cinta pertama itu sesulit ini?**

**Happy Reading~ hope you like my story readers **

**~ Be My First Love ~**

Suatu pagi di koridor SM High School nampak seorang yeoja sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang tak berujung itu (?). Ia terlihat lemas dan kurang bersemangat hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Sekolah masih sepi saat itu jadi tidak ada yang melihat wajah suram yeoja yang biasanya selalu menunjukkan senyum kelincinya itu. Yeoja itu bernama Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Ia adalah salah satu murid tahun kedua di SM High School. Ia merupakan yeoja yang populer di sekolahnya karena ia memiliki wajah yang cantik, sifat yang baik, ramah, pintar, dan ia tidak pernah pilih-pilih dalam berteman. Semua orang menyukai sifat ceria dan kepolosannya, termasuk para namja. Banyak namja di SM High School yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin, termasuk Lee Donghae yang merupakan namja paling tampan dan populer di sekolah itu. Tetapi Sungmin selalu menolak semua namja itu dengan alasan yang sama, ia sudah menyukai namja lain. Walaupun ditolak namja-namja itu tetap mau menjadi teman Sungmin karena Sungmin tetap baik dan ramah kepada mereka.

Hari ini Sungmin memang berbeda dari hari biasanya. Ia yang biasanya selalu nampak gembira hari ini benar-benar terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat. Entah apa yang sedang ia fikirkan, yang jelas hal itu telah melenyapkan senyum manis yang biasanya selalu nampak di wajah imut Lee Sungmin untuk beberapa saat.

Tanpa terasa beberapa menit telah berlalu, akhirnya Sungmin tiba di depan kelasnya, kelas XI-A. Sebelum memasuki kelasnya, Sungmin nampak berhenti sejenak sambil bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia pun memasuki ruang kelas dan kembali menunjukkan sifatnya yang seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak ada hal yang sedang membebani pikirannya.

***Sungmin POV***

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahku. Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa sangat lelah dan tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Apakah mungkin aku lelah memikirkan kejadian kemarin? Benar, perjanjian dan kesepakatanku dengan namja itu benar-benar membebani pikiranku saat ini. Aku ingin menjadi yeojachingunya dan aku harus menjauh darinya selama 6 tahun? Apa itu gila? 6 tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat bukan? Ah sudahlah, biar bagaimanapun aku sudah menyetujui perjajian itu. Biar berapa lama pun aku akan tetap mempertahankan namja itu, namja pertama yang telah berhasil membuat jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Namja yang baru aku sadari kalau ia adalah 'cinta pertamaku'.

**- Flashback -**

"Sungmin, tolong bantu ibu bawakan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan ya." kata Park seongsaengnim sambil menyerahkan beberapa buku serta kunci ruang perpustakaan padaku. Kebetulan hari ini aku sedang bertugas piket.

"Ah, ne seongsaengnim." kataku menerima buku- buku itu sambil tersenyum. Akupun langsung bergegas menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang dipinjam oleh Park seongsaengnim untuk pelajaran kimia tadi.

…

Setelah selesai mengembalikan buku, aku pun keluar dan mengunci pintu perpustakaan karena di perpustakaan sudah tidak ada orang dan sekolah juga sudah sepi sedaritadi. Aku lalu berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Saat melewati taman sekolah, aku melihat seorang namja berambut ikal sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Ia memegang PSP berwarna hitam di tangannya tetapi ia tidak memainkannya dan membiarkan benda hitam itu menganggur. Aku mengenal namja itu, ya walaupun hanya kenal sedikit. Dia murid kelas satu namanya Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia merupakan salah satu namja yang cukup populer di sekolahku karena wajahnya tampan dan suaranya juga sangat merdu. Padahal ia baru kelas satu, tetapi kepopulerannya di sekolah sudah hampir menyaingi Lee Donghae yang notabene-nya adalah namja paling populer di sekolah. Kyuhyun adalah namja yang sangat cuek dan menurutku tidak peka pada keadaan sekitar. Apalagi jika ia sedang bergelut dengan PSP nya itu, orang-orang di sekitarnya pasti hanya akan dianggap seperti angin yang hanya berhembus sesaat saja. Tetapi aku melihat ada yang berbeda darinya saat ini. Ada apa dengan namja itu? Tanpa berfikir lebih lama lagi aku pun langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih juga duduk termenung di bawah pohon tadi.

"Ehm, Kyuhyun? Kau Cho Kyuhyun kan?" tanyaku memastikan karena aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan tertunduk. Aku sangat terkejut saat namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arahku. Dia…menangis?

"Eh? Kau kenapa? Kau, menangis?" tanyaku sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya terdiam, dan tetap menatapku dengan pandangan kosong. Pandangan mata itu benar-benar terlihat lemah.

"Apa kau mempunyai masalah dengan seseorang? Kalau kau mau aku bersedia mendengarkan ceritamu Kyu." kataku sambil menggenggam tangan mulus milik Kyuhyun.

GREP

"E..Eh?" betapa terkejutnya aku saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memelukku. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Aku terdiam, benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Otakku masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian aku mulai merasakan sesak di dadaku. Aku rasa Kyuhyun terlalu erat memelukku. Saat aku berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya, tiba-tiba ia berbicara.

"Jangan pergi noona. Jebal, jangan tinggalkan aku. Biarkan tetap seperti ini." kata Kyuhyun sambil terus memelukku. Tanpa sadar akupun tersenyum tulus saat mendengar ucapannya. Akupun membelai rambut ikal pirangnya lembut.

"Aku tidak akan pergi Kyu. Aku akan tetap menemanimu di sini. Tapi setidaknya tolong biarkan aku untuk bernafas sejenak, ne?" kataku sambil tetap mengelus lembut surai emasnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun pun mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Akupun segera menghirup jatah oksigen ku yang seharusnya sudah kuhirup tadi.

"Mianhae." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar olehku. Ia kembali menundukkan wajah tampannya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lalu kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah mau bercerita padaku?" tanyaku padanya. Ia pun lalu mulai bercerita tentang hal apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Baru kali ini aku bisa mendengar ia berbicara panjang lebar. Ya, sebenarnya aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Biasanya kami hanya berbicara jika ada hal yang penting saja, tidak pernah bicara sedekat ini. Aku tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya kalau namja ini akan menceritakan masalahnya padaku. Aku salah ternyata, mengira ia adalah namja yang sangat tertutup kepada orang lain terutama para yeoja.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat. Tanpa terasa hari sudah mulai sore. Kyuhyun sudah terlihat lebih tenang setelah menuangkan isi hatinya padaku. Aku juga lega saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah tenang seperti ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke rumah.

"Hmm, Kyu kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ne? Kau juga cepatlah pulang, hari sudah mulai sore. Bye, Kyu." Aku berpamitan pada Kyuhyun. Saat aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan menyandarkan tubuhku di pohon. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Ngg, Kyu…a…apa yang mau k..kau laku..kan?" kataku terbata karena gugup. Jarak antara kami benar-benar sudah sangat dekat sekarang. Oh My, apakah Kyuhyun mau merebut ciuman pertamaku?

Wajahnya saat ini benar-benar sudah dekat dengan wajahku. Aku sampai bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku. Tapi ternyata ia tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Ia hanya membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Noona, terimakasih atas hari ini. Aku harap kau selalu berada di sampingku seperti tadi. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku lagi tanpa dirimu noona. Gomawo noona, jeongmal gomawo." Kata Kyuhyun lembut di telingaku.

D E G !

Apa ini? Debaran apa yang aku rasakan saat ini? Mengapa jantungku jadi berdebar tak karuan saat ia membisikkan kata itu di telingaku? Ku rasakan wajahku mulai memanas saat ini.

Kyuhyun lalu mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Ia pun kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku yang berdetak tidak karuan. Akupun tersadar dari lamunanku saat ada suara berat yang menginterupsiku.

"Noona, kau mau di situ sampai kapan? Kau bilang tadi mau pulang. Kajja kita pulang bersama." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak karena jaraknya yang sudah agak lumayan jauh dariku.

"A….ah, ne." kataku agak gugup. Lalu akupun berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai berjalan kembali.

Semenjak kejadian itu aku jadi lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Aku jadi mengetahui sifat asli Kyuhyun yang aku belum tahu sebelumnya. Dia selalu mau bercerita padaku dan juga mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Aku merasa benar-benar nyaman saat berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

Dan semenjak itu pula jantungku selalu berdetak tidak normal saat aku bersama dengannya. Waktu itu aku tidak mengetahui perasaan apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat itu. Sampai akhirnya aku mengetahui kalau itu adalah perasaan cinta. Dan aku pun baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun ternyata adalah cinta pertamaku.

**-END Of Flashback -**

Tanpa terasa beberapa menit telah berlalu, akupun sampai di depan kelasku, kelas XI-A. Sebelum memasuki kelas, aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak dan mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri. "Lee Sungmin, HWAITING!" gumamku pelan pada diriku sendiri. Aku lalu memasuki ruang kelas dan kembali menunjukkan sifat ku yang seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak ada hal yang sedang membebani pikiranku.

"Annyeong Sungmin."

"Pagi, Minnie."

"Hai Sungmin. Selamat pagi."

Begitulah sapaan dari teman-temanku yang aku dengar saat memasuki ruangan kelas. Akupun membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum yang tulus. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan teman-temanku, maka dari itu aku harus pintar-pintar menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya sedang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Annyeong, Hyukkie." Sapa ku pada teman sebangku ku, Lee Hyuk Jae yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie.

"Ah, annyeong Minnie. Untung saja kau baru datang." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa Hyukkie?" tanyaku setelah aku sudah duduk di kursiku.

"Ituloh si ikan itu daritadi dia mencarimu terus kesini. Padahal kau sudah menolaknya berkali-kali, tapi dia masih belum menyerah juga. Hffft dasar pabo." Kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan wajah sebalnya.

"Haha dia memang seperti itu Hyukkie, tidak mudah menyerah. Eh? Sebentar, memangnya kenapa kalau Donghae mencariku terus? Kau cemburu, eoh?" tanyaku menggoda Eunhyuk. Haha lihatlah pipinya, semburat merah mulai nampak di kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Ah….a…aniyo.. aku tidak cemburu kok!" kata Eunhyuk berbohong. Aku tau ia sudah sejak lama menyukai Donghae.

"Jinjja? Bukannya kau sudah menyukai Donghae sejak lama? Ayolah aku ini kan sahabatmu, kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku? Kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu untuk mendekati Donghae." Kataku sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Aniyo! Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai ikan asin macam dia." kata Eunhyuk menyangkal lagi. Ayolah Hyukkie wajahmu itu tidak bisa berbohong.

"Jinjja? Are you sure?" kataku kembali menggodanya.

"Yes, I'm sure! Eh iya ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

D E G !

"Molla, kemarin sih dia terlihat baik-baik saja." Kataku berusaha tenang. Sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku yang menjadi tidak karuan saat Eunhyuk menyebut nama namja itu.

"Aissh bukan itu maksudku. Kau jadi menyatakan perasaanmu padanya kan? Lalu bagaimana, kalian sudah jadian?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Oh Tuhan jujur aku belum siap untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hyukkie. Memang sih aku sudah janji akan menceritakan tentang hal itu padanya. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar belum siap untuk mengatakannya pada siapapun, termasuk pada Hyukkie yang merupakan sahabatku.

TEEEEEEETTTTTT…TEEEEEETTTTTTTT…..

"Ah, bel penyelamat!" teriakku tanpa sadar. Bel masuk itu benar-benar menyelamatkanku. Terimakasih Tuhan.

"Ye? Apa maksudmu, eoh? Cepat ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin." Eunhyuk masih tetap memaksaku untuk bercerita.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, biar nanti saja aku ceritakan. Kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari Park seongsaengnim belum?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berhasil.

"Omo! Aku lupa mengerjakannya! Ehmm, aku pinjam bukumu ya Minnie, yayaya?" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan jurus monkey eyes (?) andalannya.

"Hhhh, yasudah. Yang cepat mengerjakannya, keburu Park seongsaengnim datang." Kataku sambil menyerahkan buku tulis kepada Eunhyuk.

"Hehe gomawo Minnie cantik. Aku menyayangimu~" kata Eunhyuk. Lalu ia pun mulai mengerjakan (atau lebih tepatnya menyalin) PR dengan tentram. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatku yang satu ini. Akupun lalu duduk tenang di kursiku dan menunggu pelajaran pertama di mulai.

***Sungmin POV END***

** Skip Time**

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT…. TTEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT…

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa dan siswi SM High School berhamburan ke luar kelas. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, perpustakaan, taman, tetapi ada juga yang masih duduk-duduk di kelas masing-masing, salah satunya Sungmin. Ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal di kelasnya sambil mendengarkan musik dari gadget kesayangannya. Eunhyuk sahabatnya sedang pergi ke kantin, jadi tidak ada orang yang bisa ia ajak ngobrol saat ini. 'Mendengarkan musik mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkan perasaanku' batin Sungmin. Ia meletakkan (?) kepalanya yang terasa berat di atas meja. "Aku takut tidak bisa melakukannya Kyu. Aku takut setelah ini aku malah akan menyukai namja lain." Gumam Sungmin pelan, bahkan sangat pelan.

Saat sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri tiba-tiba seorang namja datang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat ada yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Tetapi saat ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya ia tidak kaget lagi dan malah tersenyum.

"Sungmin noona, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke kantin? Daritadi aku mencarimu tau." Kata namja itu sambil terus memeluk Sungmin.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin ke kantin. Ada perlu apa kau kemari Minho?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis pada namja yang diketahui bernama Choi Minho. Kenapa ada namja yang dengan seenaknya bisa memeluk uri Sungmin? Minho adalah salah satu hoobae kesayangan Sungmin yang sudah dianggap seperti adik sendiri oleh Sungmin. Begitu pula Minho menganggap Sungmin seperti noonanya sendiri.

"Hmm, aku ingin mengobrol dengan noona." Kata Minho sambil menunjukkan senyuman kodok khas miliknya.

"Mengobrol denganku atau dengan temanku, eoh? Aku tau apa sebenarnya tujuanmu kemari Minho." Kata Sungmin sedikit menggoda Minho. Tampak semburat merah muncul di pipi namja berwajah tampan itu.

"Ssst, noona jangan keras-keras bicaranya. Nanti kalau orangnya dengar bagaimana?" kata Minho sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir seksinya.

"Haha, arasseo. Jadi, apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil mempersilahkan Minho duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajaknya ke taman yang ada di dekat Lotte World noona. Aku dengar taman itu sangat romantis." Kata Minho antusias. Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Taman dekat Lotte World? Memangnya ada taman di sana?" tanya Sungmin sambil memasang wajah innocent nya.

"Tentu saja noona, kau tidak tahu? Taman itu sangat romantis untuk berkencan. Lampu taman berbentuk hati, bangku taman yang di cat putih, dan ada taman bunga mawar kecil beraneka warna di dalamnya. Kyuhyun saja sudah pernah berkencan di sana." Kata Minho menjelaskan.

D E G !

"Kyu…Kyuhyun? Dia berkencan dengan….siapa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tentu saja dengan yeojachingu-nya. Hmm, tapi itu dulu sih." Kata Minho sambil memasang wajah innocent-nya.

"Memangnya siapa yeojachingu Kyuhyun? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Sungguh ia benar-benar dibuat penasaran sekarang. Minho yang ditanya seperti itupun malah menatap Sungmin heran.

"Loh memangnya noona tidak tahu? Apa Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercerita pada noona? Noona kan orang yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun." Tanya Minho heran.

"Ani, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercerita padaku kok. Memangnya siapa yeojachingu-nya itu Minho?" tanya Sungmin lagi, mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

"Masa noona tidak tahu? Hyukkie noona kan…."

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT….TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT…..

"Ah sudah bel masuk. Mianhae noona aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas, ada tugas yang belum aku selesaikan. Kapan-kapan akan aku ceritakan tentang yeojachingu Kyuhyun. Bye noona." Belum sempat Sungmin berbicara sepatah kata pun, Minho sudah langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang diceritakan Minho tadi.

"Jadi Kyuhyun sudah punya yeojachingu? Apa dia menolakku karena dia belum putus dari yeoja itu?" ujar Sungmin lirih. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya yang saat ini seakan sedang mendesak Sungmin untuk mengeluarkannya.

***Sungmin POV***

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajaknya ke taman yang ada di dekat Lotte World noona. Aku dengar taman itu sangat romantis." Kata Minho antusias. Aku mengernyitkan alisku bingung.

"Taman dekat Lotte World? Memangnya ada taman di sana?" tanyaku bingung. Mungkin wajahku saat ini benar-benar terlihat polos saat menanyakan ini.

"Tentu saja noona, kau tidak tahu? Taman itu sangat romantis untuk berkencan. Lampu taman berbentuk hati, bangku taman yang di cat putih, dan ada taman bunga mawar kecil beraneka warna di dalamnya. Kyuhyun saja sudah pernah berkencan di sana." Kata Minho menjelaskan.

D E G !

Apa katanya? Kyuhyun?

"Kyu…Kyuhyun? Dia berkencan dengan….siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja dengan yeojachingu-nya. Hmm, tapi itu dulu sih." Kata Minho sambil memasang wajah innocent-nya.

"Memangnya siapa yeojachingu Kyuhyun? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanyaku lagi. Sungguh saat ini aku benar-benar dibuat penasaran. Minho yang ditanya seperti itupun malah menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Loh memangnya noona tidak tahu? Apa Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercerita pada noona? Noona kan orang yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun." Kata Minho balik bertanya.

"Ani, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercerita padaku kok. Memangnya siapa yeojachingu-nya itu Minho?" tanyaku lagi, mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa membendung rasa penasaran ini. Apalagi ini menyangkut tentang namja yang sangat aku sukai.

"Masa noona tidak tahu? Hyukkie noona kan…."

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT….TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT…..

"Ah sudah bel masuk. Mianhae noona aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas, ada tugas yang belum aku selesaikan. Kapan-kapan akan aku ceritakan tentang yeojachingu Kyuhyun. Bye, noona." Belum sempat aku berbicara sepatah kata pun, Minho sudah langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang diceritakan Minho tadi.

Ah, bel pengganggu! Sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran. Padahal kalau bel itu tidak berbunyi pasti aku sudah mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Eh, tunggu dulu. Tadi Minho bilang Hyukkie noona? Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun ada hubungan dengan Eunhyuk? Tapi kalau memang begitu kenapa mereka berdua tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku? Ah sudahlah biar nanti aku tanyakan saja semua pada Hyukkie.

Aku terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Minho tadi. Akupun kembali menjadi seorang yang sangat suram seperti tadi pagi. Aku membaringkan kembali kepalaku di atas meja. "Jadi Kyuhyun sudah punya yeojachingu? Apa dia menolakku karena dia belum putus dari yeoja itu?" ujarku lirih. Aku berusaha menahan air mata yang saat ini seakan sedang mendesakku untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Apa aku hanya seorang yeoja bodoh yang terlalu berharap adanya keajaiban cinta pertama?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue~**

**Item's note (?):** Hoaaaahhh akhirnya chapter satu di apdet juga mianhae kalo update nya lama banget, soalnya otak author bener-bener lagi nyetak (?) banget T-T author juga lagi keasikan sama dunia RPW nih, makanya mood buat nulis tiba-tiba langsung lenyap seketika #apahubungannyacoba

Maaf kalo ceritanya agak kurang nyambung dan kayaknya ini pasaran banget ya? Mohon dimaklumi karena sesungguhnya author hanyalah seorang yang masih sangat hijau di dunia per-ff-an (/,\)

Author juga mau minta maaf kalo typo masih berserakan, bahasa acak-acakan, maksud cerita yang belum jelas, feelnya gaada, dll, dsb, dst. Tolong readers ampuni author abal yang tidak berperike-author-an ini ) hiks~

Balesan buat yang udah ngereview cerita abal ini:

**SPECIAL THANKS BUAT MY EONNI TERCINTAH YANG CETAR MEMBAHANA BAGAIKAN HALILINTAR YANG LUARRRR BIAZAAAHHH YANG MERUPAKAN SALAH SATU AUTHOR FFN YANG SANGAT TAKUT MENERIMA BASH DARI PARA READERSNYA '-')V A.K.A Lovegood Cherry YANG SUDAH BERBAIK HATI MEMINJAMKAN NETBOOK BERWARNA PINK BARUNYA UNTUK MODAL AUTHOR MENULIS CERITA INI. SEMOGA NETBOOK INI CEPAT LUNAS YAAH ^^ haks~**

Akhir kata jika ada yang mau meninggalkan kritik, saran, masukan, dan apapun untuk kelanjutan ff ini silahkan tulis di kotak review yang sudah tersedia /sodorin kotak review/. Tapi author hanya menerima kritik yang membangun, bukan kritik yang Cuma bisa menjelek-jelekan tanpa memberi masukan untuk author ;)

Haha akhir kata wassalam~~~ /berteleportasi bareng Kai ke dorm Suju/

**~Kkamjjonghun~**


End file.
